Festival de Sakura
by Jaizmar
Summary: Es época de ver florecer a las flores de cerezo, pero con ellas también viene el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento,... un nuevo comienzo. Naruto quiere que todo sea perfecto, pero para que lo sea, solo la necesita a ella junto a él.


Festival de Sakura

Era la hora, estuvo ansioso toda esa semana esperando la que sería su primera cita con Sakura. Había hecho el completo ridiculo al pedírselo, ya que los nervios lo traicionaron como muchas otras veces, pero al final ella acepto a su invitación y eso lo dejo más que satisfecho.

Esa noche se celebraría el "Festival de Sakura" lo cual era muy curioso para el en realidad, ya que era la época del año en la que las flores de cerezo renacían de un largo sueño, y para él no hubo momento más oportuno para pedirle a Sakura una cita que ese. ¡Era el momento ideal! ¿Quién podría decir lo contrario?

Claro que al pedirle a la pelirrosa ir con él a aquel festival no pensó en como debería lucir para una noche tan extraordinaria como aquella, y aún después de varios intentos no podía dar con el atuendo ni el aspecto ideal. El festival se celebraría de una forma un poco más "tradicional", es decir, con los chicos y las chicas vistiendo algo más que sus ropas habituales, algo más elegante, por decirlo de una forma.

Y ese era el problema, Naruto no sabía exactamente nada en cuanto a eso, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a la monotonía de su ropa y a no preocuparse por su apariencia, pero esa noche si o si todo debía ser diferente. Al haberse rendido en eso, como nunca antes se había rendido, decidio consultarle a alguien más sobre ello.

Llego a la casa de Ino esa misma tarde para pedirle su ayuda, ya que la rubia si sabía muy bien como tratar con temas como ese, aunque ella estuvo extrañada de verlo en su puerta tan nervioso.

— Naruto, ¿qué haces aqui?— preguntó curiosa y espectante la rubia.

— Y-yo... Necesito tu ayuda.— pidió avergonzado el rubio, era extraño para él pedir cosas como aquella e Ino solo lo miro esperando una respuesta más concreta.— Veras, le pedí a Sakura que fuera conmigo al festival de esta noche, pero no tengo idea de como... debería ir.— continuo nervioso.

La rubia solo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Estaba enterada de eso debido a Sakura, pero que él también le pidiera ayuda para vestir la tenía bastante emocionada.

— Bien, entonces es hora de darte un toque de la magia de Ino.— expreso en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, con una sonrisa entusiasmada que le decía a Naruto que ese sería un día en realidad agotador.

Y no se equivoco, para Naruto todo ese fue realmente horrible sin contar que su rana de dinero había quedado más vacia que un plato después de que él rubio comiera ramen.

— ¡Sr. Rana, no te mueras! ¡Te necesito!— seguía suplicando Naruto de forma dramática a su billetera ya vacía.

— No seas exagerado, esto no es nada con tal de impresionar a Sakura.— le dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo.

— Si tu lo dices...— respondió no muy convencido de ello Naruto. Veía muy innecesario él tener que comprar tantas cosas para solo una noche, no sabia realmente en que estaba pensado su amiga.

Pronto se hizo de noche y con ella, el festival había iniciado con la emoción de muchos desbordando por doquier. Al ser el momento de su cita con Sakura, ya habiendo estado listo, Naruto se encaminó a la casa de su pelirrosa amiga para llevarla al festival como había quedado con ella.

Una vez que llego a su puerta, con nerviosismo se preparó mentalmente para tocar la puerta, porque debemos reconocerlo, ese es un proceso muy dificil para cualquier hombre, y ni hablar de las mujeres. Revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar como le había dicho Ino, toco la puerta aún con los nervios a flote.

Busco distraerse con alguna cosa pero cuando escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta y el sonido de esta abriéndose no pudo evitar subir su mirada con lentitud, quedando impresionado con la imagen frente a sus ojos.

— Buenas noches, Naruto.— saludo sutilmente Sakura, aún sin dejar salir al rubio de su asombro.

— S-Sakura, te ves... muy bien.— alago finalmente el ojiazul saliendo de su estupor.

— Tu también luces bien Naruto.— reconoció la chica detallando el atuendo del chico.

Llevaba puesto un kimono de color naranja oscuro y algunos detalles en blanco, negro y amarillo. Además de que su cabello estaba algo más revuelto y rebelde de lo normal, dandole un aspecto bastante varonil. Mientras que la pelirrosa traía como elección un kimono rosa detallado con rosas rojas, algunos detalles en blanco y otros en dorado, con un obi rojo por dejado del busto luciendo su cabello recogido en un chonguito alto y una peineta a combinación del kimono.

—_"Es perfecta."_— pensó el rubio, sonriendo ante la hermosa imagen de la pelirrosa. Le ofreció su mano para encaminarse juntos al festival y ella la acepto sin titubear.

Ambos la estaban pasando como nunca antes, se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Había diferentes atracciones y entretenimientos para que todos disfrutarán de esa noche tan especial. Mientras caminaban y veían todo lo que les ofrecía el festival se encontraron con algunas caras conocidas, aunque poco les importo eso, puesto que seguían concentrados en ellos mismos.

Naruto participo de varios de los juegos que habían en el lugar y gano premios entregándoselos a Sakura, quien los recibía encantada.

Pasarón una noche como ninguna, y luego de ello ambos optaron por caminar por los alrededores del festival, alejándose un poco del ruido hacia la tranquilidad de la pacífica noche.

— Naruto, muchas gracias, la pase muy bien.— le agradeció con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

— No tienes porque agradecerme Sakura, yo también la pase muy bien.— le respondió un hiperactivo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron caminando bajo la luz de la luna sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos los habían guiado a una especie de bosque de árboles de cerezos, que estaban alrededor de un pequeño y hermoso lago cristalino en el cual se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas.

— Es hermoso.— comento en un susurro Sakura como si todo se fuera a desvanecer con solo hablar en voz alta.

— Lo es.— dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura atentamente. Al Sakura darse vuelta para sonreirle al rubio noto que este la miraba fijamente haciéndola pensar que su comentario era más por ella que por el lugar.

— Naruto...— lo nombro en un susurro silencioso ante la cercanía de sus rostros expectantes ante la reacción del otro, y sin poder esperar más, el rubio acorto la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros con un suave y lento beso.

Sakura al principio no sabía si corresponderle o no, pero sus labios reaccionaron por si solos siguiendo los movimientos lentos del chico de los ojos azules, mientras el beso seguía avanzando ambos fuerón cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, sin darse cuenta de que los cerezos habían florecido y el viento mecía varios de ellos en su dirección con una suave y pequeña lluvia de sus frutos a su alrededor, haciendo de ese día uno aún más especial.

{Fin}


End file.
